Lorna Dane
' Lorna Sally Dane', also known as Polaris, is a Class 4 mutant from the United States and one of the X-Men. In addition to being one of the X-Men, she is a geophysicist. Biography Lorna Dane is a mutant who was born of an affair between Magneto and Suzanna Kirk. Her mother's husband, Arnold Kirk, learned of this afair shortly after Lorna's birth and confronted his wife while they were flying in his plane. An argument erupted, upsetting the infant Lorna whose desperation caused an early manifestation of her powers, causing Lorna to cause the plane to crash, killing her parents. Lorna survived the crash and was found by her biological father, who had been drawn to the crash by the magnetic pulse she released. Believing that she was not ready for her abilities or the life he could offer her, he gave her to Arnold's sister and her husband, Arleen and Robert Dane, to raise as their own daughter. Lorna would not be informed of the truth about her parentage until she was almost twenty years old, causing her great stress as Magneto was a notorious criminal by that time. Iceman met the young Lorna after she was identified as a mutant by Cerebro. With the shock of developing her mutant powers and finding out who her true father is, Lorna joined the X-Men, not wanting to end up a criminal like her father. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetokinesis: Polaris has the ability to manipulate magnetism and magnetic fields. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as of yet she has only utilized powers involving the manipulation of magnetic fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great of an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with her father, it is unknown whether Polaris' powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by Polaris' control over magnetism is the ability to psychokinetically lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills so as to nearly liquify, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. Polaris has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. Polaris can also focus her magnetic energy into powerful, concussive blasts. She can use these to overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She can suspend herself in flight by riding along the Earth's magnetic field. Abilities *'Geophysics:' Polaris possesses expertise in geophysics and has earned a Master's degree in that field. Weaknesses Depression: Polaris appears to have inherited her father's propensity for mental illness and depression. She has, at various times, suffered from mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. Category:Mutants Category:Class 4 Category:X-Men Category:Females